Eres diferente
by nialluswag
Summary: Las idas y venidas de un amor adolescente un poco fuera de lo común. One Direction
1. Capítulo uno

_**Capítulo 1**_

Golpee la puerta con impaciencia, puesto a que él no respondía mis llamados.

-¿Quién es? – escuché una dulce voz que provenía de la ventana del piso de arriba.

-¡Soy yo, ábreme Lottie! – grité no muy alto para que Louis no me oyera.

-¡Hola, eres tú! Bajo enseguida. – respondió emocionada.

Lottie y yo teníamos una buena relación, ya que a Louis le asustaba que las pequeñas no me aceptaran, eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Sentí un golpeteo de llaves, se abrió la puerta rápidamente y Lottie se lanzó sobre mis brazos para darme un cálido abrazo.

-¡Louis, tienes visitas! – gritó segundos antes de que Johannah me asfixiara de abrazos.

-¡Dile que suba, estamos en mí habitación! – se oyó su áspera y a la vez dulce voz.

Mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba sus carcajadas y sus patéticos chistes que me hacían reír más que nada en el mundo. Tal vez sea porque lo amo, pero cuando otra persona hace esos chistes no me causan la más mínima risa. Como cuando Harry hace un chiste… jamás me río.

Golpee la puerta del cuarto suavemente y abrí despacio.

-Oh, eres tú. No lo sabía – dijo Louis algo confundido.

Ni un "Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?", ni un "Perdón por no contestar el teléfono". Nada.

-Hola, si soy yo. Es que no has respondido mis llamados, y bueno, quería hablar contigo, no sabía que los chicos estaban aquí. Si quieres vuelvo en otro mom…

-No, no. Quédate. También quiero hablar contigo. ¿Chicos les importaría…?

-No hay problema Lou, nos vemos chicos. Adiós. – dijo Zayn haciéndonos una guiñada, empujando al resto de los chicos sin darles tiempo a despedirse.

-Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – dijo Lou algo nervioso.

-De nada en especial. Solo quería oír tu voz, ya sabes eres mi novio… tengo ese derecho… ¿tú qué me querías decir? – inquirí impaciente.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero prométeme que por más que te enfades no me interrumpirás hasta que termine. – susurró más nervioso aún.

-Te amo, jamás me enfadaría. Vamos cuéntame. – dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Besé a Eleanor. – admitió rápidamente mientras una lágrima le rodaba por su perfecta mejilla.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? – trató de acercarse a mí – ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ERES ASQUEROSO! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? ¡ME DAS ASCO, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA!

-Pero amor...

-No me llames así.

-¡Niall por favor espera, déjame explicártelo!

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar me fui corriendo de su cuarto, bajé rápidamente las escaleras llorando y derribando todo a mi paso. Cuando Johannah trató de hablarme la ignoré completamente, abrí la puerta y con todas mis fuerzas di un portazo que ni yo ni nadie esperaban de alguien de mi complexión.

* * *

_Bueno hola, es la primera vez que escribo. Espero que les guste, me emocioné mucho y casi lloro mientras la escribía. _

_No es muy largo porque como dije, es la primera vez que escribo, supongo que a medida que pase el tiempo los iré alargando. _

_Espero que lo disfruten. Besos :)_


	2. Capítulo dos

*Tres días antes*

* * *

*Narra Louis*

Me dirigía hacia la puerta del instituto para encontrarme con la persona más hermosa del mundo, pero unos metros antes de llegar sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me di media vuelta y era ella, la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener, Eleanor Calder.

Sinceramente era una de las únicas personas que me querían tanto sin ser por mi madre y hermanas, y por supuesto los chicos y sus familias. Es decir era la única persona de mi instituto que me aceptaba.

-¡Hola feo! No me has hablado en todo el día, ¿todo está bien? – se quejó cruzando los brazos con cara de niña mal criada triste.

-¡No hagas eso! Sabes que no me puedo resistir a apretarte los cachetes y luego te enfadas conmigo. – dije haciendo el mismo gesto. – Si no te he hablado es porque no te he visto tonta, además tú tampoco me has hablado a mí.

-Mmmh, tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que te perdono… ¿Vienes a almorzar a casa?

-Lo siento, Niall vino a buscarme, pero ¿qué te parece mañana? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Mañana es jueves salimos a distintas horas. – dijo volviendo a hacer ese gesto que me mataba de amor y tristeza.

- Bien, te esperaré hasta que salgas. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana, adiós. – le dije con un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Me molestaba no ir al mismo liceo que los chicos, y más aún porque los chicos de mi instituto me mal trataban verbalmente.

Llegué a la puerta pero Niall no estaba ahí.

En lo que le escribía un mensaje de texto llegaron unos cinco o seis brabucones a molestar. Tomaron mi teléfono y empezaron a decirme cosas como "¿A quién le escribes? ¿A tu novio maricón?" o "Eres un marica, no entiendo cómo tus padres pueden quererte. Un minuto, el maricón no tiene padre, ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Murió de un ataqué cuando le dijiste que te gustaban las maricas como tú?" reían y se burlaban sin parar. Al igual que siempre, pero esta vez se habían excedido cuando me tomaron de la camisa y me llevaron arrastrando hasta el callejón de la esquina. Comenzaron a golpearme y no paraban de reír. La boca me sangraba y la nariz me dolía. No podía decir palabra. Cada vez que lo intentaba me golpeaban.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Es el maricón dos. – comentó uno de ellos

-Genial, hoy nos divertiremos... – le respondió el que creo yo, era el "líder" del grupo. – Dámelo.

* * *

_-Así que tú eres el otro marica…_

_-¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Louis?_

_-Tu noviesito está bien, no debes preocuparte por él, solo estamos pasando un buen rato. Ya sabes… nos estamos divirtiendo_

_-¿Dónde está?_

_-Búscanos._

* * *

Niall empezó a gritar por toda la cuadra mi nombre, pero yo no podía gritar. Apenas me salía la voz. Segundos después escuche las voces de Zayn y Liam. Ellos eran muy populares en el barrio con la etiqueta de ser rudos. Pero no eran para nada rudos. A veces se comportaban más maricas que Niall. Eso lo sabemos nosotros, que somos sus amigos pero el resto de las personas les tenían un respeto increíble. A penas escucharon sus gritos se fueron corriendo, y en ese momento fue que Niall los vio salir del callejón y corrió hacia mí.

En el momento que lo vi comencé a llorar como nunca, Zayn y Liam habían salido a correr a los idiotas que me golpeaban.

-Te juro que nunca más voy a dejar que te hagan nada – me decía Niall con lágrimas en los ojos. Me ayudo a llegar al auto que por suerte no había estacionado lejos y fuimos a buscar a los chicos para que no se metieran en líos.

-Vamos chicos, no valen la pena, dejen de correrlos. Suban vamos. – Les suplicó Niall.

A veces olvido lo razonable que puedes llegar a ser. Si te hubieran golpeado a ti… por Dios, yo no podría dejarlos dar ni dos pasos. – dije tratando de poner la misma cara que hace él cuando se enoja.

_Fue en ese momento en el que me puse a pensar: será que Niall no me ama tanto como yo a él, o tal vez solo sea demasiado miedoso como para enfrentarlos y hasta dejar que se les enfrentaran, tal vez solo era mi paranoia, tal vez no._

-Llegamos, déjame ayudarte a bajar – decía mientras abría su puerta.

-Gracias, puedo solo, no soy inútil. – le respondí de mala gana.

-Sé que no eres inútil, solo quería ayudar.

-Ya me ayudaste, en el callejón y al subir al auto.

-De acuerdo, adiós. – Se acercó a mí para darme un beso el cual le respondí, pero en la mejilla.

-Adiós. Adiós chicos, gracias por todo. – dije mirando hacia la parte trasera del auto segundos antes de bajarme.

Abrí la puerta de casa en el momento que Niall arrancaba el auto y me dio tiempo de verlo de lejos antes de que mamá comenzara a preguntar dónde había estado y por qué estaba lastimado.


End file.
